An Unwanted Visitor
by Allycat-Calipso
Summary: Alice is Forced to take care of Lync


November 14, 2009

6:01 A.M- America

"You lied to me!" I snapped at Lync from inside what seemed to be a cage. "Yeah, what was your first clue Einstein," He replied in his annoying squeaky little voice.

Dan demanded Spectra to let us go, until he realized that Mira was free and starting to walk towards her older brother. She explained to us that Spectra was really her big brother under the incognito of Spectra and that all she wants right now is to be with him. Dan was trying to reason with her, while I was watching Lync walk through the portal, leaving me to rue all the kindness I had gave him.

November 5, 2009

It was10:30 P.M. here in Moscow, and Dan and Runo came back from New Vestroia with their new friends from Vestal. A girl with short ,deep carrot orange hair and pretty cornflower blue was wearing a short silver jacket, a rouge jumpsuit, blue diamond shaped earring, a pair of uneven boots and leggings. The other was a boy with mauve pink hair in a red headband with a yellow lighting bolt design. He wore a white and yellow vest ,white pants and a of pair and blue had same eye color as the same as the girl."Hi, I'm Alice Grehadich. Please to meet you," I said. They both looked around my grandfather's lab curiously, before they said hi back. "I'm Mira and this is Baron." The girl replied. "Hi," Baron had added.

Grandfather went to close the dimensional transporter when three Vestal boys had also walked through it. The first was tall with long blond hair,that was spiked up. He wore a long red leather coat decorated with black feathers, a matching red mask that covered the upper half of his face. He also wore a pair of ankle high boots,tan pants and Gakuran like outfit fastened by a gold ouroboros motifs.

The second one was a few inches shorter than the first. He had long wavy purplish blue hair and spring green eyes. He had on an orange jacket, a typical vestal outfit,tall brown boots, and black fingerless gloves.

The last one was the shortest. He had short pink spiky hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a green cape, greenish cream long sleeve shirt, a black and yellow vest,black, white pants, black boots and the same fingerless gloves. Mira said their names were: Spectra,Gus and Lync. She also explained they were part of the Vexos, An evil Vestal group that captured five of six of our bakugan.

"Get lost!" Dan yelled. "Hear that master Spectra, we're not wanted here," Lync admitted keeping his composure. "Fine I'll go, but I'm taking a souvenir," Spectra stated and with that He grabbed Runo and Jumped out of the dome glass roof and ran off into the free Russian air. Gus slowly followed him, but Lync ran off in another direction. Dan, Mira, Julie and Baron went off chasing after them. I later went using my teleportation card to teleport to the six of them. I charged at Gus and Spectra, teleporting them back to the lab. My friends arrived sometime afterwards. Grandfather activated the dimensional transporter and sent them back to New Vestroia, or so we thought.

Unfortunately it needed some repairs, before we could send anyone else back and one knew where Lync was. "Baron,where's Lync?" Mira asked. "Well, you got me. Once I trashed his Bakugan, he took off into the woods and I completely lost him." Baron replied. "The last warp was too much for the dimensional transporter. It will take a while before it can send anyone else back." My grandfather explained. "What?! My parents will ground me for staying over in another dimension!" Baron exclaimed. "Please Dr. Michael,can't you fix it, just enough for one more trip?" "I think so Dan, but it will take me sometime," my grandfather said."So,what are we going to do while you're fixing it," Baron questioned my grandfather. "Slumber party! Julie suggested in high pitched voice. We can come up with a new plan to save the bakugan, and have popcorn, and watch movies and." "Popcorn! Are you you for real, a whole planet is at stake here! This isn't a party Julie. Runo shouted.

"We can do it at my ." Dan insisted."That is more than okay, Master Dan! that is awesome,totally awesome." Baron replied enthusiastically.

So, a few hours later, we all went outside. Kato had drove Marucho airship here from America. "Goodbye Alice." Julie said as she hugged me. When Lync slipped off of a tree branch,landed on the ground, and got covered in snow from the tree. "Lync!" Mira exclaimed. "Hey, looks like your stuck here with the rest of us for awhile." Dan pointed out to him. "Yeah, a little birdie told me." Lync stated. "So what are you going to do" Mira asked. "Wanna come with us. Dan added. "Like I need you, I can find my own way back without you amateurs." Lync sneered. "Whatever, It is your lost." Dan stormed at him. The five of them went back to America, leaving Grandfather and I with Lync. "Safe journey." I called out, as I waved goodbye to them. Grandfather and I were walking back , when I turned and glared at Lync. "Forget it! There is nothing that would make me want anything to do with you." Lync assured me. I was about to continue walking. When I heard his tummy rumble. His cheeks turned red as he felt mortified by his hunger.

I walked him back to my house, where I had a nice warm fire burning as I fixed him a plate of a typical Russian dinner. "As soon as the transporter is fixed, you are so gone." I warned him. As I walked away to go to bed, I heard him sobbing for some unknown reason.

November 6th, 2009

I awoke at 7:30, to prepare a breakfast that consisted of oatmeal, hot cocoa and toast for the two of us. Lync was still asleep on the couch, when I checked on him. I can still smell the brown sugar of the oatmeal as it was being cooked. I remember wondering what time is it on Vestal and on New Vestroia. Lync yearned as he woke up. "So, what your cooking? It smell so good." "Thanks, I'm cooking breakfast." I replied. "Why thank you, captain obvious. I already knew that, but what is that delightful smell coming from?" He responded. "Oh that, It is brown sugar oatmeal. I am also cooking toast to go with it." "Sounds good, but no toast for me. Toast is disgusting" He complained. "Fine then,but my toast will have honey and raspberry jam on it." I said. "So what, It is not like that is going to change my mind." Lync grinned, knowing that he had just provoked anger inside me. "Come on Alice, why the angry face?" he asked. " Lync can you please try not to act like a spoiled ten year old?" I replied. "Ten year old! I'm fourteen! How old are you?!" Lync yelled. "Sixteen, two years ahead of you." I taunted him. I remember feeling kind of pleased telling him that. For that moment I felt like I was the alpha female. "Oh yeah! Well, at least I cuter than you!" He screamed. Ding. "Oh, look the toast is want honey on yours Lync." I teased. " I already told you I hate toast!" he shrieked. "That is right, you did say that didn't you. Why don't you sit down and have some oatmeal with fresh fruit instead." I insisted as I grabbed the hot cocoa out of the microwave. "Fine." He mumbled.

We both sat at the table and enjoyed our breakfast.

"So, Lync are you enjoying your meal?" I asked politely. "It is super tasty. I love the hot chocolate." He complemented.

"Was that a complement,Lync?" I giggled. "No!" He lied. "I see then. You are that type of boy." I thought. "Lync, since your the guest, you get to decide on what we'll do next." I told him. "Oh, okay then. I choose we play in the snow." He decided. "The snow, it is then. We'll play in the snow, after I give you a bath." I giggled. "A what?!" Lync exclaimed." "A bath, I repeated, besides you're clothes are filthy." "B-but, I didn't bring anything, other than my uniform, that I'm wearing now." He wailed. "Relax,Lync. Grandfather brought some of his childhood clothing. earlier today. He left them at the door and they're in the in the washer right now." I said trying to calm him down. "Fine." he sighed.

I undressed him and turned of the water. I remember how soft his skin had felt. It had felt softer than a baby's bum. Both of us blushed, at the awkward moment. For the very first time since we met, I actually thought he was kind of cute. "A-Alice?" Lync stuttered. "Yes, what is it Lync? I asked. "Don't you think you should turn off the water before it overflows?" He answered. "Um, right." I replied. I slowly turned the faucet off and grabbed the shampoo from the shelf. "Lync?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Why would a boy like you, join such an evil group, like the Vexos?" I asked. "That is a good question. Well,to me the Vexos is more like a trophy team. It means you're the highest ranked brawler from Vestal. I know I'm not a strong brawler, but at least I'm best ventus brawl, from my home planet." He responded. I finally understood him now. He isn't evil at all, He is just a boy, that the line between good and bad got kind of blurred. Tears would of filled my eyes, if I didn't think that Dan and Runo would of had a fit, know that I sympathized for him. "Uh, Alice are you okay?' He asked. "Who? me? I'm fine. Why?" I replied. "Oh no reason, except that you've been scrubbing my head with that icky shampoo for over five minutes." He explained. I glanced at the clock, he was right. My reveries had got the best of me and I had completely lost track of time. "I guess, I should rinse your hair now, huh?" I decided. "Yup." He agreed. The bath took about forty minutes total and I enjoyed every second of it.

I had helped him into Grandfather's old red long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans,as well a pair of snow shoes and a snowsuit ."Well, Lync, It is time for us to go play in the snow. Are you ready. I inquired of him. "You bet, I am. He assured me. I nodded my head in agreement as I opened the door. He ran straight out the door and into the snow covered ground.

He reminded me of my first time experiencing snow and how I got excited to play with it. I smiled as I created a snowball the size of a baseball. "Oh Lync." I called to him. "Yeah, Alice?" He asked. "Think fast!" I yelled as I threw the snowball at him. The snowball came hurling at him super fast and it hit him on the lower arm. "Hey! What was that for?" He complained. "It is called a snowball fight." I explained. "Now why would you want to fight with snowball?" he commented. " It is supposed to be a fun activity for a snow day." I told him. "Oh I see, so Earthlings enjoy throwing ice cold fluff balls at innocent people." He questioned me. "Um, I guess so." I replied. "Cool! In that case, I'll need to learn how you make a ball out of snow." He grinned. "If you say so." I giggled. I showed him how to make a perfect snowball and we laughed as tossed snowballs at one and another.

Next, was the snowmen contest. I had first show him how to build a snow man first. I pulled some carrots out of my fridge and found a few buttons inside my bedside table. "Lync it is time for me to teach you how to build a snowman." I declared. "Sweet, a man made of snow. I like the sound of that." he said. "I bet you do." I replied. Surprisingly he was an amazing snowman builder and when it came to snow angels, his was adorable.

"A-Alice, I'm getting cold. Can we head back in?" he asked. "Okay. We can go in." I opened the door to go let him. "Guest, first." I insisted. He walked in shivering cold and I heard a tiny little sneeze come from him. "Poor thing I hope he didn't catch a cold." I thought. "Lync would you like some chicken noodle soup or some hot cocoa." I offered. "Sure." he responded. "Okay, let me go heat some up for you." I said.

That night, I had read him a typical Russian bedtime story entitled "The Moon and the Snow. He had enjoyed a-lot and so did I. He snuggled up in my arm and we both fell asleep on the couch.

November 8, 2009

A few days have passed, and our friendship did too.

Lync told me about Vestal's climate, ecosystems and even population. It is sunny, warm, and comfortable all year round, so there is no snow is mainly buildings, with few trees and it an overpopulated planet. I told him he would make a good resistance member. I read three stories to him and we enjoyed a cup tea in the evening. Julie called me asking how's it going with Lync. I said is going better than expected and he enjoys playing in the snow. Lync and I played chess, had pillow fight and I even taught him Russian. I could tell that the next few days will be great.

November 11, 2009

Grandfather had called me early that morning, saying not to let Lync know, but the dimension transporter is close to being repaired. He didn't want that many Vexos on New Vestroia, so they'll be easier to defeat. I told him I won't and not to worry about anything.

Once I got off the phone, I treated Lync with home make chocolate chip cookies and peppermint hot chocolate. He loved it so much, that I had to make more. He licked his lips and fingers once he had finished. "Yummy, in my tummy." he said gleefully "I'm glad you liked it." I replied. "Hey Alice do think we could try sledding today." He asked. "Sure thing, Lync. What ever you say."

It was thirty minutes past one, when we went sledding. The air was cold and crisp and I chose the perfect hill to ride. "Lync, hold on tight and on the count of three I'll push the sled." "Okay, Alice I'm ready." he replied. "1...2...3,.. go!" I yelled as I pushed the sled as hard as I can.

"Yahoo!" He screamed as we went down hill at lightning speed.

That night, we cuddled by the fireplace and ate french toast sticks.

November 12th, 2009

I woke up early that day to help my grandfather. The Door opened. "Lync!" I exclaimed. "Listen up, I'm tired of waiting for you!" Lync yelled as he marched through the door. "You must be patient." Grandfather said trying to calm him down. "Be patient! Are you trying to be funny! It's been weeks, since this pile of trashed had broke down. When are you going to fix it Gramps!" Lync screamed as he gripped my grandfather shirt. "Let him go Lync, I mean it ! I demanded "Okay!" he said as he shoved my grandfather away. "Grandfather ! You big bully! I said as I slapped his loser face. "That is it! I've had enough of you! If you want to go home so badly, then why don't you help. I suggested forcefully. "In your dreams." He barked as he stormed out the door. What had happened to him.

November 13, 2009 - 5:30

Early that morning, when the sun wasn't up, I was walking to back my house to tell lync a little fib, that I will be visiting a friend, so he won't be follow me to America on my transporting card. I had just walked out when he approached me. "Hello, Alice. I've been thinking I should apologize for yesterday." He said. "It's alright." I replied still a little angered. "No it's not. I just feel so lost." He admitted. "Yes, well then, I'm sorry I lost my temper and slapped you." I apologized. "apology accepted. Maybe, You knocked some sense into me. I decided to leave the Vexos, I don't believe in what the stand for. Alice, could you do me a favor? He asked. "What do you want?" I replied. "Help me speak to Dan. I have some information for him." He answered. "No way. This is one of your tricks." I objected. "I heard there was a time, when on one trusted you either Alice." He told me. How could he have know that? Did he read my diary or something. "But where would the resistance be without your help and now I want to help too." he continued. "Really? Now, I'm not sure what to do." I replied. "Please, Alice, I've got to talk to Dan right away."

He pleaded. "Don't cross me or else." I warned him. " Thank you ,Alice." he said. "Then, let's go better hang on tight Lync." I told him as grabbed my teleportation card out of my purse. He held my shoulder as we teleported to America

America 6:00 A.M

I had to hurry, soon Apollonir would be opening the portal to New Vestroia. But where was Lync. He must had let go of my shoulder. "Lync?!" I called. But there was no answer. He'll find his way I thought and with I rushed to Torru Tower, where Dan told me to meet the rest. I was a minute late and they were about to leave without me. "You're late!" Dan scolded me. "Sorry, I brought Lync along, but I lost him." I explained the whole story and just when we were about to leave, we got captured by the same three Vexos. "Well, Isn't the Three Vexateirs, Specta." Dan said.

"And Lync!" I exclaimed.


End file.
